We have prepared coated vesicles from bovine brain by a modified procedure. The dissociation of coat and vesicles and the reversal have been accomplished. Two groups of pharmacologic agents, antimalarials and phenothiazines, markedly stimulate the polymerization of clathrin to coat structures. They have also been shown by others to inhibit endocytosis.